I Promise
by NYCortes
Summary: The Glee Project; Blake & Nellie; Blellie, eventual Michanna. Blake has feelings for Nellie and vice versa. But what about Michael, who also has feelings for her? Will he go for it or respect the bro code? My God, I suck at summaries xP Please give it a chance! :D
1. I promise

**Author's Note: Hello! I've been watching the second season of The Glee Project and I am a huge Blellie shipper. I cannot even describe how sad and angry I am that Nellie was sent home. She was my favorite contender and I wanted her to win. I cried when she was eliminated. But I won't get really into it or we'll be here all day. So this is my second fanfic. To those of you who read my first fanfic **_**The Glee Project: Marissam**_**, I'm sorry to say that it is discontinued. I lost inspiration for the story. My interest is now in Blellie. So I hope you enjoy this fanfic and please leave reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

Nellie sat quietly on the couch with the rest of the contenders as they talked about the celebrities they were chosen to become.

"I can just picture you in the meat dress!" Ali laughed, pointing at Shanna.

"I know! That's the only thing running through my mind right now," Shanna laughed back.

Abraham put his arm around Nellie's shoulder. "And Nellie as Britney Spears! That's gonna be exciting!" He gave her a little shake.

"Yay," Nellie said with little enthusiasm.

"Oh c'mon! You're gonna be great," he said encouragingly.

"Yeah, especially with that outfit of yours! You're gonna look sexy as hell!" yelled Aylin.

Nellie sunk lower in her seat and turned red, pouting while everyone laughed and agreed.

Some of the contenders left the room only leaving Nellie, Michael and Blake. Michael and Blake were talking on one side of the couch while Nellie went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She had been thinking about the music video and that darned outfit. _Why do they always pick me to do these sexy parts? _Nellie thought as she opened the refrigerator. She stared blindly at it, spacing out.

"You okay?'

Nellie jumped at the sudden presence. She whipped around to see Blake standing behind her with an apology in his eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine," Nellie said, forcing a smile. "What's up?"

"You looked out of it before. I just wanted to know if you were okay." Blake leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfect," Nellie lied. She again forced a smile. She turned back to the fridge and snatched a water bottle.

"Nellie, I know you're lying. We're best friends. Tell me what's wrong." Nellie turned around to face Blake. _Darn him for knowing me so well,_ she thought.

She sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm just nervous. They're always giving me parts that make me uncomfortable," she mumbled.

Blake understood at once what was wrong and gave a small smile. "Nellie, you are beautiful. You were amazing in each of the music videos we've done so far and you're gonna kill this one."

Nellie blushed a deep red with the compliment and shrugged, avoiding Blake's eyes. He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Trust me, you are going to be wonderful. I promise."

Nellie gave a small smile, looking into his eyes. Then she noticed how close they were to each other. She didn't want to break the spell so she remained still, staring into Blake's big brown eyes. She could feel his warm breathe on her face. Her heart pumped faster and faster.

Nellie had a crush on Blake ever since the first week of The Glee Project. She was closest to Blake and Michael in the house and they were always together. Nellie had at first had a small crush on Michael, but during sexuality week, newfound feelings started to surface for Blake. The chemistry between them was evident. She always found herself staring at him. She was always admiring his eyes, his hair, his muscles. Nellie loved the way his voice sounded when he talked, and when he sang, it was gorgeous.

Blake ran his hand from her chin to her neck, cupping it. Nellie worried he would hear her heartbeat as it pound impossibly faster. "You promise I'll do good?"

"I promise," he breathed.

Blake leaned in ever so slowly, looking from her eyes to her small, cute lips. Nellie looked down to his lips and started leaning towards Blake. Their lips got closer and they were a breath away when-

"Blake!"

They jumped apart quickly and took several steps away from each other. They both smoothed out their unwrinkled clothes just as Michael entered the kitchen.

"Blake, I need you to listen to me practice the song for the music video."

Blake gave Michael a death glare while Nellie looked around the room. Michael noticed the look Blake gave him and gave an innocent shrug. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll be right there," Blake said, waving him off.

"Ok," Michael said, turning around and leaving.

Blake looked at Nellie until she met his eyes. He sighed and went over to her and kissed her forehead. He turned around and left to go strangle Michael. Nellie blushed and closed her eyes, wishing Michael hadn't interrupted.

She sighed. _Darn Michael._


	2. Not called back

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I've been getting requests to continue this story and write when she gets eliminated and how Blake feels about it. So Blellie shippers, a light bulb went off in my head when writing this. I was so disappointed when there was not one Blellie hug or moment when she was leaving, so I'll explain after you read this chapter. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy! And thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It means a lot!**

Nellie walked out of that room hand in with Abraham and Lily. Before they entered the choir room, they separated, Lily going first. Once Nellie was sure Abraham was done and out of the room, she opened the door and shakily walked up to her destiny.

_I can't leave. I don't want to go home. I want this more than anything._ Tears were escaping Nellie as she approached the list, head down. Once she was planted in front of it, she lifted her head up. A sob ripped out of her throat and she covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face faster.

There, written under **Not Called Back:** was the name she never wanted to see in that spot. **Nellie.** She kept crying, staring at her name, willing it to change to another's. Not Abraham, she loved him so much. Lily's. But the name Nellie was firm on it's place on the list, never going to change.

She moved away from the list to the piano, wiping away the tears that just kept coming. Nellie looked toward the opening door to first see Ali, Lily and Shanna all crying. Ali wheeled herself quickly over to Nellie, while Nellie bent down, and threw her arms around her neck. She squeezed Nellie as hard as she possibly could and gave her a kiss.

Nellie stood up to hug Lily while Blake stood behind everybody in a state of shock. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. _Nellie leaving?_ He ran his hand through his hair, getting angry and frustrated and sad all at the same time. _I never got a chance to tell her… I never got a chance to…_

Blake looked up to see Michael's arm around Nellie, a tear rolling down his face. When Nellie let go of him, she put her head on his shoulder for a few seconds, whispering something to him. She moved away and walked towards Blake. She looked up into his eyes and he could see the sorrow, the hurt, and the tiniest bit of betrayal in them.

"You promised I would do amazing," Nellie whispered. The composure Blake had on himself came tumbling down as he threw his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He felt her arms go around his waist, squeezing him tight. He heard the sobs rack out of Nellie's body, causing her to shake in his arms. Tears were escaping Blake's eyes, but he didn't care. Nellie was leaving and this was the last chance he'll have to hold her in his arms.

"I know Nellie. I'm sorry. You were amazing. They were just too dumb and blind to see it," he whispered back. He let go of her and cupped Nellie's face with both hands, tilting her head up to him. "Look at me, you are gorgeous and you were amazing at the shoot. You were perfect. Okay?"

Nellie nodded her head, her lips tilting up at the corners a little. "I was just kidding. My last joke before I'm gone." She laughed before it turned into a sob again. Blake wiped her tears away with his thumb and made her look at him.

"Nellie, I love you. Ever since the first week we met I've had feelings for you. You are the most beautiful sweetest, talented girl in the world. And Nellie, you are sexy. You are the perfect girl."

Nellie's eyes grew wide as she heard this. The tears started to fall again as her heart swelled at the thought that he loved her. But her hopes came crashing down when she forgot something very important. "Your girlfriend?"

"You have my heart." And with that, he crushed his lips to hers, making the whole cast gasp. Nellie responded immediately and wrapped both arms around his neck. Blake encircled her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

The passion in this kiss was strong. The cliché fireworks crackled around them. This was the most perfect kiss either of them had. Nellie felt Blake lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, giving it to him. They could taste each other, Nellie tasted like strawberries while Blake tasted like peanut butter. The need for air became too great and they broke off the kiss, putting their foreheads against each other, closing their eyes.

"I love you too," Nellie whispered, kissing him again. Blake gave the tiniest smile and kissed her forehead, tucking it under his chin like in their LCP.

"I'll call you when I get out of here. Wait for it?" Nellie looked up at him with a small smile.

"I don't want to get your call." Blake looked confused and was hurt before she continued. "I want your call to be a long time from now, telling me you won The Glee Project."

Blake laughed through his tears, kissing her again. He hugged her one last time before letting her go. Blake could see everybody crying, not wanting to see the most loved contender go. He watched as she walked up the steps and turned around giving them one last wave. He waved back, tears streaming down his face. He watched as Nellie smiled through her tears, opened the door and left with her dream of being on Glee.

**A/N: Ok, so maybe the reason why we didn't see Blake and Nellie hug was because they kissed or something and Blake had a girlfriend back home so he requested that the producers cut that out! I know that this is very and highly unlikely but this will put my shipper heart at ease so..xP oh well. I hope you guys liked this chapter and leave reviews on if I should continue this or not! 'Cause this looks pretty done to me but if you want me to continue, leave a review with ideas and I'll give you credit if I do end up using them. Thank you!**


	3. Forever hidden

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing chapter 2! I'm so glad you liked it! ****J So I got this idea from **_**shooting07star**_**. Thank you so much for the idea! I hope I did it justice! xP I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**One-sided Michellie Warning!**

"_Hey, it's Nellie. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave me-"_ Blake snapped his phone shut as he sighed in frustration, hearing the automated voicemail for the third time. Blake has been trying to call Nellie ever since the beginning of Tenacity week. He missed her so much and just wanted to hear her voice talking to him, not the recorded audio to announce she's unavailable. His phone pinged in his hand. He looked down, knowing who it was from.

_Message from: Nellie Veitenheimer_

He opened the message, already expecting what was in the text.

_How many times must we go over this? I'm not answering any of your calls until you're calling to tell me you won The Glee Project. Until then, stop calling me._

Blake sighed, thumbing a text back to the stubborn girl.

_How do you know I haven't won TGP? I could be calling you to tell you I won but you won't answer my calls._

_-_- I just left 3 days ago. There are still 7 people in the house. I doubt Ryan announced you won yet._

_xP I just miss you. I want to hear your voice._

_I miss you too. But stop calling me! If I get one more call from you and it's not about you winning TGP I'm not even gonna text you. Ima stop communicating with you completely. I love you, good luck and win for me._

_I will. I love you too._

Blake sighed, slipping his phone into his pocket and getting up to go into the kitchen. Abraham was rummaging through the cabinets looking for something to snack on.

"Hey Abraham."

Abraham turned around to see Blake standing next to the counter. "Hey Blake. What's up?" He turned back to the cabinets to continue his search.

Blake sat on one of the stools at the counter. "Nothing, just distracted."

Abraham found his craving, Twinkies hidden all the way in the back. He stood on his tip toes and reached for it. "About Nellie?" He grabbed the box of treats and set it on the counter, snatching 2 Twinkies out of the box before putting it back. He turned around to look at Blake.

"Yeah.." He nodded his head, looking at the counter top.

"You miss her. Everyone does." Abraham went over to Blake and slid onto the stool next to him, slipping one of the Twinkies in front of his friend.

XXXXXXXX

"Michael, can you get me a cup of juice please?"

He looked at Ali lying on her bed. He smiled, "Sure thing Ali."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Michael got up and exited the girls' form, making his toward the kitchen. He heard voices, then heard Nellie's name.

"Yeah.." He heard Blake's voice.

"You miss her. Everyone does." He recognized Abraham.

Michael leaned against the wall, listening to their conversation.

"Thanks. I've been calling her and she hasn't been answering my calls. She doesn't want me to call her until this is all over," Blake said.

"I guess it's for the best Blake. You should concentrate on this, and not worry about Nellie all the time," Abraham reasoned.

"How can I not worry about Nellie? I think about her all the time. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh…"

Michael zoned out as he started thinking about Nellie. He has always had feelings for her since they first met. But going through The Glee Project together just made those feelings grow. He remembered the first time he kissed her in the Party Rock Anthem music video. When the bottle landed on him, he remembered being ecstatic, happy that he was going to kiss his crush. The feeling of her lips on his, so soft. She tasted like the apples she ate before the video shoot. They had caressed each other's face, being soft and gentle.

Michael then thought about Sexuality week, seeing Nellie be nervous and not sexy in the slightest in choreography. He remembered the embarrassed look on her face as everybody watched her. Then at the video shoot, Nellie looked amazing in her outfit. She looked so sexy throughout the whole shoot, especially with her booty lift. He could barely take his eyes off her.

Fearlessness week, Nellie looked great in her bathing suit, despite her insecurities. But the jealousy he felt that she was paired up with Blake once again threatened to make him explode. But he felt a lot better when he threw the slushies at them. Then that day when he interrupted Blake and Nellie's almost kiss in the kitchen resurfaced.

_Blake went to go get a soda so Michael sat and waited, flicking through the TV. After Blake hadn't come back for a while he got up and went to see what was taking him._

"_Trust me, you are going to be wonderful. I promise."_

_Michael heard Blake and then heard the voice he would know from anywhere, the voice that he can't get out of his head._

"_You promise I'll do good?" Nellie asked_

"_I promise."_

_Michael didn't hear anything but their breathing, so he peeked around the corner. Blake's hand was cupping Nellie's neck, and they were impossibly close to each other, staring into each other's eyes. He saw their eyes flicker to the other's lips and when they were a hair away from their lips touching, he quickly yelled. "Blake!"_

_They jumped apart, taking a couple steps away from each other and smoothed down their clothes. He walked in, watching the two. "Blake, I need you to practice the song for the music video." Blake glared at him, but playing dumb, he shrugged. "What?" he asked innocently._

"_Nothing. I'll be right there," Blake said, angrily waving him off._

_Michael smiled as he turned around. "Ok." He left, but hid back behind the wall to make sure they didn't kiss again. They looked at each other before Blake sighed and kissed Nellie's forehead. As he saw Blake turn around and head towards him, he dashed into the rec room and dived onto the couch. He sat to a normal position as soon as Blake entered the room. "Hi," Michael smiled._

"_I'm going to strangle you." Blake made a circle with his hands and moved his fingers inward, mimicking squeezing Michael's neck._

"_What did I do?" Michael asked, feigning innocence._

The flashback ended as he remembered the hurt, frustration, sadness, and anger he felt when Nellie was leaving. He cried as he held the girl he loved in his arms. A tear rolled down his face as she put her head on his shoulder. He could hear the words they whispered to each other.

"_You are amazing Nellie, I don't want you to go." Michael whispered._

"_I don't want to leave either. I'll miss you. I love you Michael, you're my best friend." Nellie whispered back as she sniffled._

Michael let a tear escape as he came back to the present.

"I just can't wait for this to be over so I can see her again." Blake's voice brought him back to reality. He wiped the tear away as he heard Abraham answer.

"Just focus on the now. Nellie loves you and she wants you to win."

When Michael heard those words, he knew he would forever have to hide his feelings for Nellie. Not only admitting his feelings would break the guy code with Blake, he knows Nellie loves Blake and only him. He swallowed the tears that threatened to escape, shook his head, before walking into the kitchen, leaving his feelings for Nellie at the door.

**A/N: Please review! J**


	4. For the One I Love

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you so so so much for the reviews! They all mean so much to me! ****J And I'm glad I made everyone feel bad for Michael, that was my intention! This chapter is for **_**laurah1236**_**, who came up with this amazing idea! Thanks so much girl! Hope I did it justice! J Plus check out her Blellie story **_**Heavy in your Arms**_**, it's fantastic! She's a great writer! And I also want to give a shout out to **_** MrsAbbyJenner**_**, she is an incredible writer and she writes amazing stories! I absolutely love her two Blellie stories on here: **_**A One in as Millionth Chance**_** and ****_A Bundle of Problems_.**** They are jskagfydsf worthy! And check out her tumblr **_** veitenheimer - jenner .tumblr .com**_** (without the spaces), she has tons more Blellie stories there! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think this might be the end so I hope this was a good enough ending! J**

_I will. I love you too._

Nellie cracked a smile as she shook her head, snapping her phone shut. '_That boy.'_ she thought.

She took her laptop from the couch beside her and placed it on her lap. She opened it and logged into tumblr. She scrolled down and saw her face everywhere.

_Nellie shouldn't have been eliminated from The Glee Project!_

_I will personally kill Ryan Murphy for eliminating the best thing that has ever happened to the world, Nellie Veitenheimer!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NELLIE NO LONGER ON THE GLEE PROJECT? ALL THE EMOTIONS!_

_Nellie Veitenheimer is perfect in every way and will always be loved. So fuck you Ryan Murphy!_

_Nellie has taught me so much. She inspired me to be myself and it's ok to be insecure. Everybody can relate to someone as wonderful as Nellie and I can't wait to see what her future brings._

Nellie almost cried on some of the hundreds of posts she saw. She couldn't believe the impact she made on so many people. It was an honor for her to be looked up to and to inspire people. Her heart throbbed as she read the posts that said she didn't deserve to leave. A tear escaped as she remembered the day she knew she loved Blake.

_Nellie walked out of the rec room and down the hall, searching for one of the producers. She saw one and yelled. "Hey!"_

_He stopped and looked at her as Nellie ran up to him. "I need to speak with Robert. Do you know where I can find him?" The producer nodded and pointed down the hall at a slightly opened door. "Thank you."_

_She walked towards the door and was about to knock when she heard voices and the words "last chance performance."_

"_I think Abraham should be in the bottom three. In the recording studio, he wouldn't answer my androgynous question. It wasn't really that hard. And he was also having problems with pitch." She recognized Niki's voice._

"_Ok, who else?" she heard Robert's voice._

"_Lily," Zach's lovable voice was heard._

"_Yeah," agreed Robert. "She didn't look like Cindi Lauper, just Lily."_

"_Alright, so Abraham, Lily and…" Niki said. "I think it should be Nellie."_

_Nellie put her hand over her mouth as she heard her name._

"_No." Zach instantly replied._

"_No?" Niki Asked, surprised._

"_No," Zach repeated._

_Nellie couldn't believe Zach was saying no to her being in the bottom 3._

"_She has no confidence and it takes her the longest to get what we need," Niki retorted._

"_But we got the shots, didn't we? And she sounded amazing in vocals, did she or did she not?" Zach defended._

_Nellie couldn't see but assumed Niki nodded as Zach continued._

"_And she did an amazing job in choreography so I don't think there's a reason to put her in the bottom."_

_Nikki asked, "What do you think about this Robert?"_

"_I kind of agree with Zach."_

_Niki sighed. "Fine."_

_Nellie couldn't believe Zach stood up for her and she narrowly missed being in the bottom three._

"_So who do you think should be in the bottom three then Zach?" Niki continued._

"_Blake," Robert's voice shot out._

'_WHAT?' Nellie's eyes widened as she heard this._

"_Blake?" Nikki and Zach exclaimed._

"_He was perfect in the video. His interpretation of Boi George was spot on." Niki stated._

"_Yes the interpretation was fantastic but he wasn't perfect in the video. Didn't you say he had a little trouble in the recording studio?" Robert questioned._

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Exactly And Zach said he was messing up in choreography. You even saw it in the music video. That's a problem."_

"_I don't think Blake has any reason to go," Zach said defiantly._

_Nellie stopped breathing as she heard the mentors go back and forth. She literally broke down when she heard Robert announce the bottom three._

"_Alright. The final three will be Abraham, Lily, and Blake."_

"_No!" That word shot right out of her mouth before she could stop it. She barged through the door to see the mentors staring at her in shock._

"_Nellie-"_

"_Blake is not going to be in the bottom three. He doesn't deserve to be there." Nellie said, cutting Robert off. "Put me in his place."_

_The mentors looked at each other in shock, never having encountered a situation like this before._

"_Nellie, you don't deserve to be in the bottom three," Zach protested._

"_Zach, yes I do. Nikki is right, I have no confidence in myself and I take forever to get the shot. And you said it yourself last week, you're tired of telling me how wonderful I am. You don't think I want it, even though I want it with everything I have. But Blake wants this more. He can't be in the bottom. I can't have him at risk for going home. I-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and continuing. "I love him."_

_Zach broke out in a smile despite the situation. "Yesss," he whispered._

_Nellie cracked a small smile at Zach before getting back on topic. "I'm beggin you to put me in the bottom three instead of Blake. Please."_

_Robert looked at Nikki who gave a tiny nod, then at Zach who has his hand on his face, torn._

"_Nellie, are you sure about this? You can't turn back once we make a decision," Robert asked quietly._

_Nellie nodded immediately. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life."_

"_Ok. Thank you Nellie. We will take what you said into consideration," Robert said, nodding softly._

_Zach closed his eyes and slowly shook his head._

"_Thank you." Nellie looked at Zach and tears came to her eyes as she exited the room._

Nellie sniffed as she came back to the present, grabbing a tissue from the side table. She loved Blake with all her heart, she knew she did what she was supposed to do. She closed the laptop, dabbing her tears. She got out her phone and flicked it open. The screen illuminated a picture of Blake and her together, when they were friends. They were smiling, looking happy and carefree. She smiled as she stared at the beautiful picture.

'_I did what I needed to do. Blake deserves this more than anybody. I did it for the person I love. I did everything I could, for Blake.'_

**A/N: Please review! Thank you bunches! J**


	5. My Best Friend's Girl

**Author's Note: Hello! Well I'm continuing this story! :) I had a lot of people asking me to continue **_**I Promise**_** and if I was going to update it so I decided to do what you guys asked and continue this story! :) And this chapter is dedicated to **_**shooting07star**_** for giving me this idea! Thanks so much! :D And thank you guys so much for the support, it means a lot! Enjoy! :)**

Blake walked out of the dressing room and saw Erik waiting for him. "Ahh, Blake. Are you ready to shoot your scene with Aylin?"

"Yes sir," Blake said , smiling. They walked over to the side of the barn to see Aylin sitting on a pile of hay, waiting for them. She had tears falling down her face. "Aylin are you alright?" Blake ran over to her and knelt down, his face full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just trying to get in the mood. Now shhh, you're messing me up," she said, waving him off. Blake smiled a little and walked away from her.

'_I need to get in my mindset too.'_ He started thinking about something that would make him angry. His mind flashed through many different scenarios when it landed on one. '_Nellie.' _He imagined Nellie getting pregnant by another guy and him treating her like shit. Anger boiled through his body as this image simmered in his mind.

"Okay, we ready?" Erik asked. Blake looked at Aylin, his gaze hard and piercing. "Aaand, action!"

XXXXX

Michael sat in the car, looking at Aylin. They were shooting a scene for the trailer where he's teaching Aylin how to drive and instead of seeing Aylin, he saw Nellie. Her beautiful face, her short dark hair, her big brown eyes. Nellie was Michael's mindset throughout the whole video shoot. When him and Aylin were at the Ferris Wheel, he pictured Nellie sitting next to him, smiling, laughing. He looked at her adoringly.

When it was time for their kiss scene, he saw Nellie staring at him with her beautiful brown eye, looking at him with want. He stepped towards her with no hesitation and crashed his lips to hers. He gently laid her down on the soft grass and laid on top of her. The kiss was passionate and full of want. Michael opened her mouth with his and stuck his tongue in, imagining the taste of Nellie, strawberries. Once Erik yelled cut, he was pushed lightly away from her. Michael opened his eyes slowly, and saw Aylin staring back at him instead of his beloved Nellie.

XXXXX

Blake sat in the barn on a pile of hay. He looked through the window and imagined Nellie was the one Michael was kissing. He sat back down and ran his hand through his hair roughly before hitting the hay in front of him. _'How could Michael do this to me? With the girl I love?'_ Blake yelled out in the barn, hearing it echo back his anger and pain.

"Cut! Good work Blake!" Erik shouted. Blake nodded his head, breathing heavy from the roar he let out.

XXXXX

Blake and Michael were at the entrance of the barn, each sitting on a stack of hay. Blake let the thoughts of Nellie being treated horribly fester in his mind and he was beyond pissed, in the perfect mood. Then to kick it up a notch, he thought of when he imagined Nellie on the Ferris wheel with Michael, Michael kissing Nellie in the grass. He thought of Michael trying to steal Nellie away from him, causing his hands to turn to fists at his sides.

Michael sat on his pile of hay, staring at the ground. Throughout this whole competition, he was being compared to Blake. Blake was always better than him at something. Michael was tired of it and wanted to beat Blake, not in the competition, but for Nellie's heart. He loved his best friend's girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. Nellie was beautiful and perfect in every way. He pictured Blake getting her pregnant and not treating her with the respect she deserves. He grew angry at Blake and breathed deeply through his nose.

"Okay guys, get ready," Erik warmed them. Blake and Michael stood up and walked close to each other, getting into each other's faces. They glared daggers at the other. As Erik yelled "Action!", they attacked, fighting for Nellie.

XXXXX

Blake sat on the couch in the rec room with Michael while the girls were in their dorm. They were talking then they got quiet, getting lost in their own thoughts. Blake was thinking about something for a while before spitting it out. "So, for the video shoot… what got you into the mindset for all of those scenes?"

Michael froze for a millisecond before looking at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, like for all those scenes with Aylin. And when you kissed her. that seemed way more than acting. Were you… thinking of someone else?" Blake always had this feeling that Michael liked Nellie. The way he looked at her and touched her sometimes was more than in a friendly way.

"No," Michael chuckled nervously. _'Where is he getting this from? Does Blake know I like Nellie?'_

"You sure? Because you were really into that fight scene with me…" Blake searched his friend's face for any clue to finding out how he was feeling.

Michael laughed, patting Blake's shoulder. "I was just acting, Blake. I'm getting better at it you know. I think you were the one thinking of someone else the whole video." He hoped this would get Blake off his trail. Blake studied him for a few moments before dismissing his earlier thought.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I did."

"Told you. Who did you think of? Nellie?" Michael gave him a knowing look. On the inside, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe," Blake smiled, thinking of his beautiful Nellie.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	6. We're Back!

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me feel so happy when you guys tell me you like my story, it gets me excited and it makes me want to write more for you! So thank you so much and I hope you guys like this chapter :) Sorry this is so long xP lol. Enjoy!**

Nellie entered the room and was greeted with nine smiling faces. Everybody turned and went crazy when they saw their favorite contender. "Nellie!" She was attacked by a blur of blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh Nellsie I missed you!" Nellie could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Shanna?" She pulled away to see the girl's big blue eyes. "You got eliminated?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, two weeks ago."

Before Nellie could respond, she was pulled into another hug. "I missed you girl!" She wrapped her around the boy, hugging him for a while before pulling away

"Abraham?" She couldn't believe this. "When did you get eliminated?"

"Right after you. But it's ok boo, I'm fine." He kissed her forehead. Nellie looked around the room to see if HE was there.

"Hey Nellie." She turned to see Michael looking at her with a smile on his lips. Nellie gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Michael," she whispered. She ran into his open arms and hugged him tightly. "When?"

"Last week with Lily." Michael held her close and kissed the top of her head. Nellie cried into his shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad. It's alright. I'm fine with it." He pulled away from her a little and lift her head up with a finger under her chin. "Don't cry, I'm here now." He smiled before continuing. "And Blake's still in it." Nellie's eyes widened and she searched the room.

"Really?" Michael nodded. She smiled when she confirmed that Blake wasn't in the room. Michael hugged her again, missing the warmth that radiated off her. His feelings for her bubbled up again but he tried to keep them down. She was Blake's. There was nothing he could do. He let go of her so she could be attacked by the other eliminated contenders.

They all caught up with each other until Robert came in and greeted them. "Are you ready to see the final three?" He asked with a smile. The contenders cheered excitedly. "Wait for me to get you, then you guys can come out." He left through another door that lead to the rec room.

When Robert walked through the door, they ran into the room, laughing and yelling to see the final three on the couch, screaming when they saw the eliminated contenders.

When Nellie entered the room, her eyes instantly found Blake. She ran towards him as Blake and Michael ran to each other and hugged. She stood by them with the biggest smile on her face. When Blake pulled away from Michael and saw her., his smile got impossibly bigger.

"Nellie!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Nellie hugged him just as tightly, never wanting to let go. "I missed you so much Nellie."

"I missed you too Blake." She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Blake smiled and put his forehead against hers. "I love you too. More than you know." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheek while Nellie put her hand on the back of his neck to bring him closer.

Nellie broke the kiss, gently pressing her lips to his once more before pulling away, smiling. They stood in a trance, staring into each other's eyes, until Aylin tackled Nellie into a hug. '_Way to ruin moment,_' She thought. Blake greeted the other contenders while Aylin held Nellie's hands and jumped up and down, making her laugh.

XXXXX

Nellie and Blake were in the boys' dorm on his bed while the other contenders hung out in various parts of the house. She had her head on his shoulder and Blake's head was laying on hers. "I'm so proud of you for making it this far," Nellie said quietly, playing with Blake's hand that she was holding.

"I did it for you. You told me to win so I did my best for you." Blake traced patterns onto Nellie's hand with his thumb.

"You're going to win this. I know you are."

"Thanks Nell. I hope so too."

Nellie looked up at Blake through her bangs and smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder. Blake looked at her and she watched his hair, his eyes, his lips…

"What?" he chuckled.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing," she sighed. Blake leaned in and their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. Nellie pulled away slightly and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Blake."

He smiled before whispering back, "I love you too Nellie."

He pressed his lips back to hers and twisted towards her, cupping her cheek with his left hand and placing his right on her waist. Their kiss deepened as Blake laid Nellie down on the bed, him laying on top of her. Their mouths opened and their tongues danced. Nellie reached under Blake's shirt and felt the well toned muscles that laid underneath.

Nellie had just moaned into the kiss when the door opened, interrupting their moment. "Hey Blake, I was wondering if- Oh, I'm so sorry…" Blake quickly rolled off Nellie and sat up as she shot up, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

Michael stood I the entrance of the dorm, genuinely shocked by what he had walked in on. "I'm sorry," he apologized again, "I'll, ummm, I'll just leave you two alone…" He looked at the floor, avoiding looking at the two,. He walked out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him, before either could respond.

As Michael walked away from the door, he shook his head and grinned in acceptance. _'They're happy together and they love each other.'_ He went back into the rec room and let go of Nellie.

XXXXX

Nellie appeared out of the dressing room and all the contenders stood in awe as they took in her appearance, especially Blake. She was wearing a sparkly, deep purple dress that reached all they way to the floor. Her makeup was done beautifully and her hair was sprayed to stay in it's styled manner.

"Ooh girl, you're looking fine!" Abraham exclaimed, looking Nellie up and down. Nellie blushed and laughed as he went over to her and took her hand, making her twirl around to sow off her dress.

"Thank you Abraham," Nellie laughed.

Blake walked up to her as Abraham walked away and smiled at her. "You look gorgeous." She smiled wider, a light pink tinting her cheeks as she leaned up and kissed his soft lips.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, "she teased.

Blake chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking over to their friends.

"Aww, Nellsie! You look so beautiful!" Shanna squealed, pulling her into a hug. She was wearing a stunning red dress with a lipstick to match. Her hair was curled and put into an up-do.

Nellie pulled away to admire Shanna. "Thanks, you look stunning." She smiled at her.

"Thank ya darlin'!" Shanna hugged her again.

Michael smiled at the two girls. _'Shanna does look beautiful…'_

XXXXX

"CUT! That's a wrap!" Everyone cheered as Erik announce the end of their last video shoot. Nellie couldn't believe they wouldn't be doing this anymore and tomorrow they would find out who was the winner of The Glee Project. The contenders all engaged in a group hug, smiling, laughing, crying. When they pulled away, Blake went over to Nellie and gave her a bone crushing hug. She hugged him back and kissed him.

"This is it!" Blake exclaimed, smiling.

"I know! After this is your performance then you will be announced The Glee Project winner!" Nellie said confidently, smiling.

Blake chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for believing in me. I hope I win."

Nellie rolled her eyes at his modesty and smiled.

"Ok everyone! Since this is our last video shoot, and I ran this by the mentors, they gave us permission to continue this as a real prom! So crank up the music and start dancing peoples!" Abraham shouted to everyone then started dancing an swinging around a laughing Ali in her wheelchair when one of the "extras" played music from the laptop. Everyone laughed and started dancing to Party Rock Anthem, remembering how horribly they did in Danceability week. They probably still did look horrible and silly but they were having fun.

Blake grabbed Nellie's hands and jumped around, dancing and laughing. While he spun her around, Nellie noticed Shanna dancing in Michael's arms. They were both smiling and lost in each other. When Nellie turned back to Blake, she pointed them out to him. "Look," she pointed with a smile.

Blake looked in the direction she was pointing in and grinned, seeing his best friend with the bubbly blonde. Michael looked up to see Blake looking at him and smiled, grabbing Shanna's hand and pulling her over to them.

"Hey guys!" Michael said excitedly.

"Hey ya'll!" Shanna was bouncing.

They all smiled and continued dancing with each other. Blake and Michael proceeded to do their dance they did in the music video, making everyone cheer and laugh. Nellie was whisked away by Dani and they danced their terrible choreography from the music video as well, but enjoying themselves all the while. After quite a few songs played, finally a slow song came from the speakers. Blake found Nellie in the sea of people and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance," he asked playfully.

Nellie smiled and played along. "Why yes you may." She put her small hand in his and walked closer to him. She placed her hand oh his shoulder as he placed his on her waist, pulling her gently up against him. They swayed to the song, lost into each other's eyes.

Everybody was in couples. Michael and Shanna were dancing, in their own world. Aylin and Charlie swayed as they kept their foreheads connected. Dani was pulling Ali around the floor and spun her every so often, smiling at each other.

When the music started to pick up, Blake gracefully glided around the floor with Nellie in his arms. Nellie laughed quietly as she was spun around and felt like she was flying. As the song ended, Nellie leaned up and pressed her lips to Blake's. The kiss was sweet and short. A perfect end to a perfect day. Now they had the finale to look to tomorrow, where Nellie knew in her heart, Blake would win.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review! :D**


	7. You Won!

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, school started a week ago and I've already been slammed with homework -_- yay. Well anyways, here is the long awaited finale chapter! This is really long, it's 7 pages on my word document xP hope that's ok! I hope you guys like this chapter! :D**

Nellie woke up in her old bed in the house. She sat herself up and stretched, yawning. When she was able to become fully awake she froze. _'The finale's tonight.'_ She shot out of bed and ran out the room, passing all of the still sleeping girls in their beds. Nellie walked towards the boys' dorm and was about to go in when she heard someone in the rec room. She walked over and saw Blake pacing the room looking at a sheet in his hands, singing.

"…_Never revealing their depth_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suici-"_

His voice cracked mid-word, making him throw the paper onto the floor in anger. "Dammit!" He ran his hands through his hair, flopping down on to the couch. Nellie waked over an sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"Hey," she soothed.

"Hey," Blake grumbled back. Nellie wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stop worrying, you're gonna be amazing," she said in his ear.

"I keep messing up! I'm never gonna get this song down!" He shouted, snatching up the paper from the ground and waving it in the air for emphasis.

"Yes you will. Here," Nellie took his hand and pulled him around to face her. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear and worry in them. "Act like your singing the song to me. Just focus on me and nothing else."

Blake stared into her eyes for a few more seconds before he sang quietly.

"_The strands in your eyesThat color them wonderfulStop me and steal my breathAnd emeralds from mountains _

_Thrust towards the skyNever revealing their depth_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicideI'll be better when I'm older,I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

_I've tuned in, turned on,Remembered the things that you said _

_I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicideI'll be better when I'm older,I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

Blake whispered the last line to her and touched his forehead to Nellie's, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Once he sang the last note, he leaned in and softly placed a kiss on her lips.

She smiled as she looked up at him before whispering, "Perfect." They broke apart when they heard the other contestants start waking up.

XXXXX

The top three came from the boys' dorm and went over to the rec room that held all their friends. Everybody hugged the top three, telling them they will do amazing, then whispering to their favorite that they're going to win.

Michael pulled Blake into a hug, patting his back. "You're winning this dude. You got this."

He chuckled. "Thanks man." They let go of each other and Nellie ran into his arms. Blake wrapped his arms around her slim waist, nuzzling his lips in her hair.

"This is yours Blake. You deserve this so much, you're gonna win." She pulled back slightly and stood on her tip toes, kissing him.

"I'm going to win for you," he whispers when they pull away. She smiled at him and let him go. Shanna went up to him and hugged him. When they pulled away, she lightly punched his arm.

"Go get 'em Blake." They all chuckled.

"Sure will Shan." She smiled at him as she went to hug Aylin. Blake wrapped an arm around Michael and Nellie's shoulders.

"Team Peanut Butter Milkshakes," Nellie giggled, making the boys laugh. Michael and Nellie reached for each other and the three engulfed in a hug. They let go of each other since it almost time for the top three to go onstage. Aylin went to Blake and held his hand, walking towards the door.

"Ali?"

Ali was in a hug with Abraham, who wouldn't let her go. She giggled and whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek. Once he let her go, she rolled over to Blake and Aylin and grabbed her hand.

Michael had an arm around Shanna while she hugged his waist. He grabbed Nellie's hand and pulled her to his side, also wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder, staring at Blake.

The three gave a final wave to the others and went out the door.

XXXXX

Nellie was already dressed in her outfit and was in the girls' dorm pacing. She wrung her hands together, breathing heavy. Shanna came out of the bathroom and saw her friend stressing out. She went over to her and grabbed her hands, making her stop.

"Doll, stop worrying. Blake got this. He's gonna be great," she assured her.

"I know, I'm just so nervous for him! Ryan doesn't know how wonderful and amazing Blake is and he might not choose him because he's so freakin' blind!" Nellie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I know, I know. Just calm down. He'll be fine. C'mon, we need to get going. You wouldn't want to miss Blake sing right?" She grabbed Nellie's hand and pulled her out of the dorm.

Once everybody was ready, they all stampeded to the door, too worried and nervous for the top three that that was all they could think about. Nellie was trying to get out of the door when she saw Mario in the middle of the crowd, looking as lost as can be. She gasped and quickly went over to him, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry Mario, I guess everybody is too nervous to think properly." She said, hooking her arm in his so she wouldn't lose him.

"It's okay, that is quite understandable with the current situation." She smiled at him and walked him to the door. "And thanks Nellie."

"You're welcome," She smiled, walking out the door with Mario on her arm.

XXXXX

"…_As me! Wooh!"_

Everyone jumped out of their seats, clapping and cheering for the gorgeous blonde. Nellie jumped up and down, clapping for that amazing performance. When she sat back down, she started to feel nervous again. '_Ali did amazing and Ryan looked like he loved her, will Blake be able to do better?'_ She wrung her hands together again, biting her lip.

"Nell, calm down," Mario whispered to her.

"What?" She looked at him, she hadn't said anything to him.

"I can practically feel the nerves coming off you. Blake is going to be fantastic," he smiled.

Nellie gave a nervous smile back and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers together. Ali had wheeled off stage and Ryan called Blake out. Nellie's heart stopped when she saw him walk to the microphone. He looked so gorgeous up on stage, in his blue jacket. She mentally chuckled at the color choice, his favorite color. Then she looked in his eyes, and she felt in a trance. How could someone like Blake ever love someone like Nellie? She knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"My name is Blake, and I'll be singing 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. Tonight, I'm gonna do my best to show you some differences in me that you haven't seen." Nellie looked to Zach and saw him give Blake a thumbs up, smiling. She smiled a little at that then locked her eyes on Blake once again. _'Please don't mess up, please don't mess up.'_

Blake searched the crowd and saw his best friend cheering him on, and his beautiful girlfriend. He looked in her eyes and felt the nerves melt from his body. He opened his mouth to sing, to sing for Nellie.

"_The strands in your eyesThat color them wonderfulStop me and steal my breathAnd emeralds from mountains _

_Thrust towards the skyNever revealing their depth"_

He took the mic from the stand and flipped it under his arm, catching it in his other hand. Everyone cheered at the trick, Nellie laughed and felt herself loosen up as she saw how good Blake was.

"What happened?" Mario whispered.

"He did a trick with a microphone, he threw it under his arm and caught it," she whispered back as Blake continued singing.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicideI'll be better when I'm older,I'll be the greatest fan of your life" _

Nellie saw Michael from the corner of her eye getting into the song and chuckled quietly before looking back at Blake.

"_I've tuned in, turned on,Remembered the things that you said" _

Blake looked directly at Nellie, singing to her and only her, pouring his heart out. She stared at him, feeling they were the only two people in the world.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder,I'll be love's suicideI'll be better when I'm older,I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

Michael was the first to yell out, breaking Nellie out of her trance. She clapped and screamed, jumping out her chair.

"Thank you," Blake said into the mic, looking as the crowd cheered for him.

Nellie could feel tears brimming in her eyes, she wiped them away on her arm. She laughed as she saw Mario crying next to her, glad she wasn't the only one crying.

"Blake," Ryan started, "so was the microphone trick the thing I haven't seen before?"

Everybody laughed as he said that. Nellie chuckled to cover the anger that popped up. _'How dare he? Blake just poured his soul into that song and Ryan only saw the little trick.'_ She looked at Blake as he gave a small smile.

"No. I was trying to, you know, I wanted to be loose and I wanted to show all the emotions from me that you haven't seen yet, like my poetic side. I want to explain to you, how I'm different from other people, with words." He went into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Nellie gave him a confused look. _'What is he doing?'_

"It was written for this moment, I wrote it last night. So here it is." He took a deep breath and looked at Michael, smiling at him, before looking down at the paper in his hands.

"I'm the guy who will persist in his path

I'm the guy who will make you laugh

I'm the guy who tries to be open

I'm the guy who's been heartbroken

I'm the guy who's been on his own

I'm the guy who's felt alone

I'm the guy who'll hold your hand

I'm the guy who will stand up and be a man

I'm the guy who tries to make things better

I'm the guy who's the whitest half Cuban ever."

Nellie laughed as everyone laughed and clapped, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm the guy who's lost more than he's won

I'm the guy who's turned, but never spun,"

Blake looked up from the paper and looked at Ryan.

"I'm the guy that you couldn't see,"

Then turned his eyes to Nellie.

"I'm that guy, and that guy is me."

Nellie was the first to clap for him, tears pouring down her face. She looked to her right and saw Mario was bawling his eyes out. She looked back at her boyfriend, and smiled. _'I know you're that guy. You're perfect.'_

After Ryan was done talking to him, Blake thanked him and turned to walk off stage. Michael and Nellie were the first out of their seats, cheering for him. He pointed at Michael and smiled, then looked at Nellie, hoping she knew that song and poem was for her.

XXXXX

"…The winner of the Glee Project Season 2, who will receive seven episodes guaranteed on Glee, a recording contract, the ability to tour, is…"

Nellie rubbed her temples, feeling nauseas. She grasped Mario's hand and held onto it for dear life.

"Blake." Nellie screamed when she heard his name. She jumped out of her seat and was yelling his name. She laughed, she cried again. She pulled Mario into a hug, in a state of shock. _'Blake won!'_

When Blake heard his name, he let go of the breath he was holding. _'I won?'_ It took him a second for it to sink in. _'I won!'_ he was jumping around going crazy. He went and hugged Ali tightly. "Oh my God," he muttered. He couldn't believe it.

Nellie waited for everyone to file out of the seats. She felt like jumping over everyone and flying into Blake's arms. She saw Lily run up to him and jump on him, him catching her with what looked like ease. _'Damn.'_ When she was running up the stairs she saw Michael shaking Blake by his shoulders.

"Dude!" They hugged each other, Blake still in disbelief. Nellie flew to Blake, maneuvering around everybody else. Blake and Michael pulled away and he saw Nellie running to him, not stopping. He let go of Michael and opened his arms just in time for Nellie to jump in them and wrap her legs around his waist, holding onto Blake's neck.

"You won!" She yelled into his ear. "You won, you won, you won!" She pulled back, grabbed both sides of his cheeks and kissed him. She put all of her happiness into the kiss and tried to show Blake how proud she was of him into it.

Blake kissed her back, not caring that they were in the middle of everybody hugging each other, the people telling him congratulations. All he focused on was the beautiful girl in his arms now, and how lucky he was to have her and to win the Glee Project.

Nellie broke the kiss in need of air and put her forehead to his, breathing heavily. "I love you Blake. I love you son much." She kissed him again, they both smiled into the kiss.

**A/N: This isn't the end peoples! I still have another chapter or 2 to write, there's still a lot of things that need to be addressed in the story. I was going to put Michanna and Abrali in this chapter but it didn't flow well when I put it in, so I'm sorry. But those of you who requested it will get those pairing in the upcoming chapters, I promise you! I hope you guys liked this and please review, each one of them means so much to me! Thank you! :D**


	8. After the Finale

**Author's Note: OHHHHHMIIIIIGODDD! I'm SO sorry you guys! I feel terrible for not updating in all this time but I've been so busy with school and homework and projects and it's just not fun at all. I've become a zombie since school started ya'll with the lack of sleep I get from staying up doing work. I really am so sorry and I want to thank those of you who have stood by this story. This is a fairly long chapter, 5 pages on word, so hopefully you guys can forgive me :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll get the next one up to you guys soon. Thank you!**

Blake jogged down the hallway, looking for one of the producers. He spotted one entering a room. "Hey! Wait up!" The producer stopped and waited for him to come up to him.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you inside, please?" Blake asked, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him.

"Of course…" The producer said, confused. They walked into the room and Blake shut the door before turning to him.

"I have a favor to ask you. When you do the editing, there are some scenes that I really need you to cut out…"

XXXXX

"Hey, where were you?" Nellie asked. Blake had entered the girls' dorm where everybody was helping the top three pack up their stuff. After Michael was eliminated, Ali and Aylin made Blake move into their dorm so he wouldn't be by himself.

"Oh, umm, I needed to talk to Robert about something." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes, placing them on the bed. He wanted to avoid Nellie's question.

Nellie shrugged and returned to folding the shirt she had in her hand and placed it in Blake's suitcase.

After about two hours, Blake and Ali's stuff were all packed while Charlie and Aylin were still tackling her items. Everybody else was lounging on the beds, talking. Abraham was propped up on the bed while Ali laid her head in his lap. Michael and Blake were lying next to each other, propped up against the wall. Shanna and Nellie were lying together upside down, with their heads falling over the edge of the bed.

"My gosh Aylin! Why do you have so many clothes?!" Charlie exclaimed as he was trying to zip up her suitcase.

"I need to look good! I can't just bring a few clothes and wear them more than once! I need an outfit for everyday!"

Some of the contestants rolled their eyes at the pair and ignored their bickering. Abraham laughed at Shanna and Nellie. "What are you two doing?"

"We're bored," Nellie stated.

"And that's fun?" Michael laughed.

"It's entertaining to us, thank ya very much," Shanna defended.

"Your faces are all red," Dani chuckled.

"So? The blood is flowing to our head so we can think of something fun to do since you guys are no fun," Nellie answered.

"Umm, excuse me, but we are fun," Blake said.

"Oh yeah, you're totally fun. I can tell you're having a blast lying there next to Michael, watching us."

"Are you saying we're boring?" Michael gasped.

"Yup," Shanna said. The two boys shared a look before looking back at the two girls.

"We'll show you boring," Blake said. They jumped out of bed and ran over to the girls.

"Wait, what-?!" Nellie was slung over Blake's shoulder, cutting her off her sentence with a scream. Shanna was giggling while yelling at Michael to put her down, as she was also slung over his shoulder. "Blake Jenner! You put me down this instant!"

"Or what?"

"Or… umm, or…"

"Exactly." He smiled evilly and ran out of the room with Michael right behind him. The other contestants could hear the girls' screams over their laughter. The boys ran around the house before separating, Michael and Shanna in the boys' dorm and Blake and Nellie outside at the back of the house.

"Put me down Blake!" Nellie shouted, laughing. Blake laughed as he plopped her into one of the chairs there.

"You happy now?" Blake asked playfully.

"Yes," Nellie nodded. Blake chuckled as he threw himself onto the chair next to her. "So did you have your fun? Are you satisfied now?"

"Very," he smiled. Nellie shook her head at him, chuckling. Blake smiled back at her and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She looked down at it and smiled, watching him trace patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Why are you so gorgeous?"

Nellie looked up at him, startled by the question. "Wh- What?"

Blake looked back at her, eyes serious and filled with love. "Why are you so gorgeous? How did you become so perfect?"

Nellie sat frozen on the chair with shock. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as her eyes began to fill with tears. She sniffed as he reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand, wiping away the tears that slipped from the corner of her eye with his thumb. "You're the perfect one here," she choked out.

Blake smiled as he shook his head. "I'm just lucky to have you. You're beautiful and talented and everything I've always wanted. You're amazing." More tears spilled down her cheeks as Blake kissed Nellie's forehead, before he leaned back and wiped them away again.

"Thank you," she whispered, sniffling. He responded by leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Nellie put her hand on the back of his neck to keep him there. They deepened the kiss until they had to stop for air. They touched their foreheads together while they caught their breath.

"I need to do something," Blake whispered. Nellie scrunched her forehead in confusion.

"What?"

He kissed her lips before saying, "You'll see," then got up and walked back into the house. Nellie sat there confused as she wiped the lingering tears on her face. She then felt her phone vibrate as it started ringing. She took it out and looked at the caller ID, smiling as she saw who it was. _Blake._

She accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey Nellie! Guess what?!" Blake asked excitedly on the other end of the line. Nellie laughed as she answered.

"What?"

"I won The Glee Project!" he exclaimed.

Nellie laughed. "Oh my gosh! Really?! Blake I'm so proud of you! I knew you would win!" She played along.

"It was all because of you, Nells. I would have never been able to do this without you."

Nellie blushed, "That was all you Blake."

"Thanks Nell."

XXXXX

Michael ran into the boys' dorm and dropped Shanna on his bed. She squealed as she hit the soft mattress and Michael started tickling her. "Michael! Stop!"

He laughed as he continued to tickle her. "I don't think so Shan. You still think we're no fun?"

"Yes!" She choked out between laughs.

"Then I'm not gonna stop!" He climbed on top of the bed with her and continued with his torture.

"Michael! Please! Stop!" Shanna was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. She rolled over and fell onto the floor, bringing Michael down with her since his arms were wrapped around her waist tickling her ribs. He landed on top of her but caught himself before he was completely on her. He had his hands on either side of her face, hovering over her. They both laughed at their clumsiness as Shanna tried to catch her breath. They looked into each other's eyes as their laughter quieted. Michael looked down to Shanna's lips and back to her eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him do that, and instinctively closed her eyes slowly. She felt Michael's soft lips on her own a second later, and her breath hitched. She slowly trailed her hands up Michael's chest until she softly gripped his shoulders. Michael brought his hand up and cupped his hand gently on her cheek. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Wow," Shanna breathed with a tiny giggle. Michael chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Shanna?" Michael asked sweetly.

Shanna's eyes brightened impossibly more as she heard those words leave his lips. "Yes, I will," she smiled.

"Good," Michael whispered back before once again attaching his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

XXXXX

Back in the girls' dorm, Charlie and Aylin finally managed to get all of her stuff packed so they all decided to go out for food and just leave the four others there. Abraham and Ali decided to stay back so the two couples could know where the rest of the contenders went. Abraham was currently on the bed, propped up with his back against the headboard. Ali was in between his legs, leaning on his chest with his latop on her lap.

"Oh my God! Abraham, no! Why would you show this to me?!" Ali had jumped in the air while Abraham was laughing so hard at her reaction. He had showed Ali the new game that everyone was currently going crazy about, Slender. Ali was walking through the woods when Slender Man was behind a tree and caused Ali to freak out.

"Because it's hilarious! You should have seen yourself!" Abraham laughed.

"Ugh! You're so mean!" Ali laughed as well as the fear went away.

"C'mon, let's play again."

"Fine." Ali restarted the game and began playing again, being more cautious now that she knows what to expect. She had gotten up to the fourth page when the music got scary and she freaked out again. "Ahhhhh! Oh my God no! Run run run run run! Don't kill me!" Abraham once again almost busted a gut laughing again. "Ohh! Ok, I'm ok. I'm fine. I'm not dead."

Abraham wiped away tears from his eyes. "He didn't get you?"

"No," she answered. "Ok, just be careful. I'm fine. Just keep walking. Remain calm. Oh, what's this? It's a small yellow building. That looks safe. Go around the nice, yellow building. Oh! A paper! C'mon you paper, come to mama. Yes, I got the paper. Now let's keep walkin- Oh my god what's that?! Oh, oh, it's a tree. It's just a tree. It's ok, it's just a tree." Abraham was laughing so hard that no noise was coming out of his mouth. Listening to Ali mutter to herself throughout the game was cracking him up.

"Oh my God, I love you Ali." He said once he regained his breath.

"Yeah, love you too Abraham," Ali answered distractedly, paying too much attention to the game. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched her play on the screen.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please please pleassssse review! Pretty please! Thank you so much! :D**


End file.
